


SoS and Sa-mekh

by IchabodNasty (Eggfulgent)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfulgent/pseuds/IchabodNasty
Summary: Not the average K/S adoption story. When a Klingon ship breaches Federation Space, the crew of the Enterprise soon play host to an unforgettable passenger.





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain, a ship is approaching the edge of the neutral zone.” Uhura said from her station, and Jim was on alert. They were at the border of Klingon space, still well within Federation territory. He looked over to Spock and awaited an answer to an unasked question. 

“Scanners show the ship’s shields are down, and is coasting on impulse power.” Spock looked up from the readings lifting his eyebrow at Kirk. Jim was still new to the captaincy, and he knew the admirals were just waiting for his first mistake. Well not today. 

“Lieutenant Uhura, hail the ship. Spock let me know the moment that ship breaches Federation space. Sulu get us directly in the path of that ship, when they breach the zone, we’re going to tow them to the nearest star base. Yellow alert, everyone. We aren’t taking any chances.” Jim ordered; and received a collect of ‘Aye sir’ from across the bridge. 

“Captain the ship isn’t replying to our hails.” Uhura turned to him, looking for further orders, and he pivoted looking back at her. 

“Notify Starfleet of our plans, and continue to hail.” She nodded and turned back to her station. 

~~

Fifteen minutes later the ship trespassed into Federation space. Jim organised an away team that consisted of himself, Doctor McCoy, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Anderson. 

Spock voiced his opinion that it was unwise to have four of the senior officers board a rogue Klingon vessel. To which Jim asked if Spock would like to remain behind, and Spock stepped onto the transporter with the rest of the away team. Jim smiled at his first officer, but Spock wouldn’t look at him. 

“Energize.” He said, and Scotty beamed them onto the barren ship. Green lights illuminated the interior of the vessel showing nothing but deserted halls. Phasers drawn, they separated to cover more of the ship. He sent McCoy with Uhura in case anyone needed medical attention and a translator, and Spock with Anderson. This time Spock didn’t say anything about his decision. 

Of course it wasn’t wise or logical for the Captain to go off on his own, but initial scans of the ship didn’t show any lifesigns. Trouble always had a way of finding him whether he was alone or not, and he would rather not risk the lives of his crew. 

He walked past another dark corner, but stopped. Something was in that corner, hidden away, barely illuminated by the green lights. He slowly turned analysing the threat, and saw eyes watching him. He pivoted quickly pointing his phaser at the eyes. They widened, and he saw fear. He lowered his phaser, and stared at the terrified eyes of a child. 

The kid couldn’t have been more than five terran years old, she was tucked away making herself appear as small as possible. He smiled softly at her, and tucked his phaser back in his belt. He raised his hands as the universal gesture of goodwill, and took a step toward her. 

“Hey there.” He spoke gently, not wanting to scare her even more. He held a hand out, and took another step. “I’m Captain James Kirk, or the USS Enterprise.” He watched her regard him carefully before stepping out and taking his hand. “What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Valdyr.” She whispered. Now that he had her in the light he could see the poor thing was covered with cuts and bruises. Her apple green eyes were bloodshot, and he wondered if Klingons could cry. He made a move for his communicator, but didn’t get the chance because Valdyr took his hand and twisted his arm behind his back. She grabbed his phaser and took a step back pointing it at him. He couldn’t have stopped the grin from forming on his face if he wanted to. The kid had moxy that was for sure. 

“It’s okay Valdyr. I’m only calling a doctor.” He slowly reached for his communicator, showing her every movement. He flipped it open keeping his eyes on hers. “Kirk to McCoy.” 

“What is it Jim.” Bones grunted. 

“I think I found our passenger. I’ll need you to beam back to the ship and clear out sickbay.”

“Now hang on a damn minute Jim, you want me to treat a Klingon? I don’t know a damn thing about their physiology!” 

“Yes Bones, I want you to treat a Klingon. You are a doctor, you have a patient. Injuries are minor from what I can tell. Notify the rest of the away team that they’ll be returning to the ship with you.” Jim said, holding his hand out to Valdyr. She took the offer, but kept the phaser gripped tightly in her small fist. He smiled down at her. 

“Alright Jim.” McCoy said, cutting the line. 

“Okay Valdyr, we are going to beam back to my ship is that alright? We’ll get you checked out by my doctor friend, how does that sound?” He squeezed her hand, and watched her chew her lip in thought. 

“Yes, I will go.” She said, her accent heavy and choppy. He was glad she spoke some standard.  
He flipped open the communicator and hailed Scotty ordering immediate beam up. He quickly asked Valdyr if she had anything from the ship she needed, and she shook her head. He smiled down at her watching the beam grab her, and after less than a second of darkness they were in the transporter room. 

Jim looked up, and his eyes locked with his First Officer’s stern gaze. Spock held himself stiff, his eyes trailing over Kirk’s body. Whatever he did or did not find seemed to satisfy him, and then Spock looked at their small passenger. He watched Spock’s eyes widen, and Valdyr’s grip tightened on his hand. 

“Valdyr, this is my First Officer, Mister Spock.” He looked down at the little one. “Spock, this is Valdyr.” He looked back at Spock and smiled. 

“Captain, was it wise to allow Miss Valdyr the use of your phaser?” Spock reprimanded, and Jim shrugged. 

“Makes her feel safe.” He met Valdyr’s eyes. “Well we’d better get you to sickbay.” Jim stepped off the pad, and Valdyr followed her hand gripping his tightly. Spock trailed behind them. 

The halls were nearly empty save for the occasional crew member. They each stared at Valdyr with strange mixes of emotion, some apprehension, confusion, surprise, alarm. Nothing was as priceless as Bones’ reaction. 

“Dear God!” Bones squeaked, and his features softened as he lifted Valdyr onto an empty biobed. “What happened darlin’?” He asked, tricorder whirring over her. He was laughably gentle, a far cry from his usual bedside manner. It was so sweet it made Jim’s teeth ache. 

“Spock you have the conn, I’m going to stay here with Valdyr.” Jim dismissed his half-vulcan First Officer. 

Bones used the dermal regenerator on all her scapes, soothing her the entire time. She eventually surrendered Jim’s phaser, trusting them with her safety. She looked around sickbay with wide green eyes, taking everything in. It was adorable. McCoy made it his duty to show her all the knick knacks he had on one of the shelves. She seemed entranced, so Jim sat back on one of the biobeds, padd in hand, signing off on some reports. Jim knew eventually he would have to enlist the help of Uhura as translator, but for now he sat back and watched Bones teaching Valdyr how to use an antique outdated stethoscope. 

“20th century doctors were nothing more than butchers with six years of schooling.” He heard Bones grumble. Valdyr was smiling searching for McCoy’s heart. 

Valdyr made her way to Jim’s biobed, and hopped up next to him locating his heart with the stethoscope. She curled up on her side, still listening to his heartbeat when her eyelids started drooping. Jim’s heart clenched at the sight. Her breathing evened out, and Bones walked over to them smiling. 

“She’s as sweet as a Georgian peach.” Bones said, and then excused himself to the less private section of sickbay. Said something about foolish ensigns ignoring safety protocol.

It was when McCoy was gone, and he was alone with a sleeping Klingon that he realised how much trouble he was in. He was undeniably fond of Valdyr, and he looked down at her tiny face with the raised ridges. He placed a kiss on those bumps, and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to think of what would become of her. She wasn’t a Federation citizen, she belonged to the Klingon Empire, enemies of the Federation. He needed to know what she was doing way out here, and why she was floating on a dead ship. His arm tightened around her, and he forced his eyes closed. He wouldn’t think of that now. 

“Captain.” He heard Spock’s voice, and his eyes snapped open. He hadn’t heard the Vulcan’s entrance. 

“Spock, I know this isn’t a social call.” Jim sighed. “Just get to the point.” 

“Admiral Marcus, and Admiral Komack ordered the Enterprise to dock at Starbase 12 to unload the prisoner. Immediately, sir.” Spock’s eyes flicked to Valdyr. 

“Excuse me?” Jim blanched. Prisoner? “Spock, she isn’t our prisoner. She’s just a kid!” Jim angry whispered. He didn’t wish to wake Valdyr, especially now. 

“She is a child, and a Klingon citizen trespassing in Federation space, sir.” Spock looked down at his feet, which told Kirk he didn’t really believe what he was saying. It was true, but that it wasn’t the right thing to do, and Spock knew it. Of course Spock wasn’t about to disobey orders for anyone, so Kirk sighed. He’d have to think of a plan. 

“Inform Mister Sulu of our new destination.” Jim said morosely. “Warp factor four.” Now Jim had about one week to figure something out. He wasn’t surrendering Valdyr to Starfleet as a prisoner. 

Spock nodded, and excused himself. Jim sighed I am so screwed. He found his eyes falling to Valdyr’s sleeping form, he watched her eyes flick under the lids indicating REM rebound. She was likely exhausted. He placed another kiss on her ridged brow, and felt his own eyes close. 

~~

Jim was somewhat aware of his surroundings. He was still groggy from sleep, but that cleared almost immediately when he heard a tiny whimper. The lights had been dimmed, and he looked down at Valdyr, her face was contorted, and her body trembled. She was having a nightmare. 

He gently moved the kid until she was cradled in his lap, and he started rocking her back and forth. His hand rubbing her back, and petting her head. She seemed to calm for a moment. 

“Qo’naDevoo’ylghos. Vav, SoSnI’.” Valdyr murmured. Her nightmare was getting worse. She sounded absolutely miserable, and it broke Jim’s heart. 

“Shh, it’s okay Valdyr.” He shook her gently trying to wake her. “Honey, it’s alright, you’re safe. You need to wake up.” 

She did wake up, rather abruptly striking out and hitting Jim in the nose. The kid had a hell of a hook, and blood erupted from his nose. He released his grip on her, allowing her to scramble away from him. His eyes watered from the pain, but he was more focused on Valdyr. It would suck to wake up from a nightmare in an unfamiliar place. She took in her surroundings, understanding drawing on her, and she looked back at Jim frantically. He tried to smile at her, but he was sure it was more of a grimace. 

“Doctor!” She howled, with surprisingly powerful lungs. “Bones!” 

“Valdyr, what--” Jim stated, and Valdyr looked at him, fat tears rolling down her face. Bones came running in eyes locking with Jim’s, then he was off grabbing a cloth and regenerator. 

When McCoy completed his task, the good doctor spent three minutes laughing at Jim. Because only Jim could get his ass kicked by a little girl. Said little girl was once again tucked into a corner, regret written clearly on her face. He tried to beckon her forward, but she just hid away more after that. Refusing to look his way. 

“Uhura to sickbay. Get down here please.” Jim ordered. He needed to reassure Valdyr, and he was sure the language barrier would get in the way. She needed to know he wasn’t upset with her.

~~

“Uhura, this is Valdyr. Honey” He said to Valdyr “This is-” He didn’t get to finish because Uhura cut him off.

“I’ve got it, sir.” Uhura smiled and got on her knees in front of Valdyr. Jim couldn’t understand what Uhura was saying to Valdyr, but it seemed to be working. The kid stepped out of the corner, and looked at Jim saying something in Klingon to Uhura, who giggled, and in replied. 

“Captain, she was afraid that she damaged your weak human hyde. She did not mean to strike you, and she is terrified of doing it again.” Uhura informed him, and his heart warmed. 

Jim got down on his knees in front of Valdyr, and held his arms open. She barreled into him, hugging him tightly. She was murmuring Klingon in his ear, and he looked to Uhura for a translation. 

“She is thanking you, and voicing her regret.” Uhura smiled warmly at them, and Jim turned away from her. 

“Can you ask her what her dream was about?” He took Valdyr’s shoulders and held her away from him so she could give a clear answer. As she told Uhura of the dream her tears started up again, and he took his sleeve and wiped them away before they stained her cheeks. 

“Her father and grandmother are dead… Her family, Captain. She doesn’t know a lot about the circumstances of their deaths, but her dream was a memory. That they sent her away as they were slaughtered. Sent her where she would be safe.” Uhura took a steadying breath before continuing. “She says she found her safe place. That she regrets causing it harm.” 

Jim stared at the kid, and brought her to his chest again. Damn he was in trouble. Before he could stop himself he placed a kiss on the top of her head, and got to his feet holding her to him. He suddenly remembered Uhura was in the room, and turned to her hoping she missed that. The tender look on her face meant she did not. 

“We should show Valdyr around, maybe bring her to the mess?” She suggested, and then leaned to ask Valdyr if she was hungry. The child nodded against Jim’s shoulder. 

“Alright to the mess we go.” He secured the Klingon in his arms and started walking. On the way there he wondered what Valdyr would eat, they certainly didn’t have any Klingon options. When they arrived at the mess hall it was thankfully empty, only five people were scattered throughout. He replicated himself and Valdyr some spaghetti and meatballs. He carried the tray with one hand, and the Klingon with the other picking a seat where nobody would see Valdyr. 

Uhura came to the table with some Vulcan dish, and Jim sighed. Uhura and Spock, how could he forget. He tried to push the thought from his mind, and focused on Valdyr and how she liked what he selected. 

“Tastes, not bad.” Valdyr said when he asked. He would take that as a win. She continued to eat, and he taught her how to spool the noodles around the fork. Her face brightened, and his heart warmed. He completely forgot about Uhura’s presence. 

He decided after dinner they would go show Valdyr the bridge, introduce her to the people she would get to know over the next week. He did not carry her this time, instead she settled for holding his hand. 

“Captain on ze bridge.” Chekov announced when the doors swished open. The kid was beaming at Jim, and caught sight of Valdyr. “Vhy hello little one.” 

“Everyone, this is Valdyr. She already knows Spock and Uhura and Bones, but I’d like the rest of you to introduce yourselves.” Jim walked her over to where the helmsmen were seated and watched Chekov give her his full attention.

“Valdyr, I am Pavel, it is nice to meet you.” Chekov turned to Sulu “This is Hikaru. He is also pleased to meet you.” Sulu waved. 

Uhura whispered the meaning of the gesture to Valdyr and she smiled wide, returning the wave enthusiastically. Next Ensign Smith and Jonas introduced themselves, and Lieutenant Deandre. Then last at the science station Spock stepped forward, and kneeled in front of Valdyr. Jim’s stomach fluttered at the scene. 

“Welcome aboard Valdyr.” Spock said, and then the little Klingon launched herself at him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his fist officer apparently unable to contain her enthusiasm. 

Before Uhura could start her lecture, Valdyr released Spock her smile never fading. She pointed at Jim and happily said “Captain James Kirk.” Then to Uhura “Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, Devan, Sammy, Leanne, and Mister Spock.” 

“Very good Valdyr.” Jim smiled, and she reached for him. He scooped her up into his arms, and held her close. 

“Indeed.” Spock agreed, and Jim’s heart fluttered. 

“Now I trust that Valdyr can come to any of you if she has any problems?” Jim asked, it wasn’t really a question, it was more of a threat. If his crew didn’t allow her that courtesy there would be consequences. 

“Aye sir.” Was most of the bridge crews response, but Chekov said “Of course!” 

“Good. I think me and miss Valdyr are going to go bother Scotty down in engineering. Uhura can you quickly explain to Valdyr that if she ever needs anything these people will help her out?” 

“Yes sir.” 

After Uhura finished explaining, Kirk hiked Valdyr up on his hip and strode out into the turbolift. He needed to find a way to delay their trip to Starbase 12. 

~~

“Scotty?” Valdyr asked, pointing to the engineer. 

“Aye, tha’s right lass.” 

“Scotty, this is Valdyr. She was on that ship that breached the zone. Komack and Marcus want her brought to Starbase for arrest.” He informed his engineer. 

“Well we can’t ‘ave that can we?” Scotty winked. “I’ll see wha I can do Capt’n.” 

“Good man.” Jim said, clapping Scotty on the back. He had the best crew. “Keep me informed on the workings of our fair lady.” He added before stepping out of engineering with Valdyr. Next stop: quartermaster. 

~~

He put in an order for two of each color shirt, and some pants. He sent her to change, and select whichever uniform she wanted to wear, and when she came out in command gold his heart squeezed. 

“I don’t know how much you’ll understand, but we’re going back to my quarters, you and I will be sharing for a while until we can find a replacement room for you.” He smiled down at her and she grabbed his hand. 

“Share?” She asked, tilting her head. 

“Yes, like living together. We will occupy the same living space. Do you understand?” 

“I think... Yes.” She nodded, and followed him to his quarters. 

“So this is your bed, and this will be your drawer.” He said pointing at his bed, and placing her clothes in the empty dresser. All his clothing fit in the closet, and it was easier to grab that way. Less wrinkly too. 

He walked her over to the bathroom, and taught her how everything worked, then excused himself while she took a sonic shower. It had been a long day. He settled himself down in front of his desk preparing a duty roster for who would watch Valdyr while he was on the bridge. Spock and McCoy would have to share her tomorrow, and she could wear the blue. 

The door swished and Valdyr stepped into the room. She looked sleepy so Jim quickly taught her how to request help if she needed it, and then tucked her into bed. He requested lights to 10%, and was about to leave when Valdyr reached for him. 

“SoS… James,” She looked embarrassed at the word, but he didn’t ask after the meaning. Instead he gave her his full attention. “I am safe, yes? You will protect..?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course sweetie. As long as you are in my care, I won’t let anything happen to you.” He promised, kissing her cheek. He needed to figure something out, once she was out of his care there would be nothing he could do. He needed to see Bones. He was anxious about leaving Valdyr, but he did teach her how to call for help if she needed any. With that in mind he made his way to sickbay. 

~~

Once the privacy locks were engaged in his office Bones pulled out the brandy handing Jim a cup. 

“What troubles you, Jim? It’s the girl isn’t it.” Bones gave him a sympathetic look, and Jim swallowed the alcohol.

“Yeah. The Admiralty wants us to drop her off at Starbase 12 as a prisoner.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t want that for her.”

“Of course you don’t. Parents always want what’s best for their kids.” Bones said, the sincerity in his tone throwing him off. Parent?

“Bones, I’m not-”

“Jim, I saw you with the kid. You two snuggled up on my biobed. You may not be her biological parent, but I’ve seen you. You can’t deny you love that kid. Isn’t that why you’re here, to hatch some crazy plan to keep Val?” 

Jim thought about that. He wasn’t even sure how to begin. His plan was to stall and think of something, but adoption? He couldn’t have a kid. Captaincy was too dangerous for families. He was going to die one day, probably young, he couldn’t leave a kid behind like his dad did. It wasn’t right. He couldn’t deny wanting Valdyr as his own. She was feisty and caring, and she was cute. If he tried to adopt her he knew he wouldn’t get far. He’d lose his ship, and everything he worked for. 

“I can’t keep her. She isn’t mine to keep.” Jim finally said, staring down at the brandy. 

“The hell she isn’t.” McCoy snorted. “Look, we have some time before the ship docks, just don’t go down without a fight.” 

~~

When Jim returned to his quarters it was later than he thought. He and McCoy had talked for nearly an hour. It was quiet and that was a good sign, no sounds of distress. Just in case Jim popped his head into the sleeping alcove, and froze. His butterflies returned churning his stomach. 

Spock was seated on his bed, Valdyr’s tiny hand clasped within his own. The kid was asleep, and Spock’s head was leaned back against the headrest, his eyes closed. He wondered what the half-Vulcan was doing there, and if he was asleep. 

“Spock.” Jim whispered, and he saw Spock’s entire body stiffen. He cracked one eye open, and regarded Jim carefully. 

“Captain.” He opened the other eye. “My apologies. While in my quarters I heard Valdyr call out for you. I let myself in, and proceeded to calm her.” 

“Thank you.” Jim smiled softly. “Do you know why she was calling for me?” 

“I believe she had a nightmare, and sought out a reassuring presence.” Spock admitted, and Jim’s stomach fluttered again. That meant Valdyr felt reassured by Spock. 

Spock carefully retracted his hand, and gracefully stood. Valdyr whimpered at the loss of contact, and Spock placed a hand on her meld points. Alarm shot through Jim, and he made a move to intercept, but just as quickly Spock retracted his hand. 

“I was merely projecting calm.” Spock said quietly. Almost as if he knew how Jim was about to react. He had a meld with the other Spock and it was far from calming. 

“Oh. So that isn’t just used as an information dump.” Jim chuckled, and Spock’s brows furrowed. Jim placed his own hand on his meld points. “This. The meld.” 

“You have melded?” Spock asked, he looked surprised. 

“Yeah… Maybe we should talk in the other room.” Jim suggested, and Spock followed him out.

“Explain.” Spock demanded as soon as they were far enough away that they would not wake Valdyr.

“You, other you, he melded with me on Delta Vega. That’s how I knew to emotionally compromised you… He showed me some stuff. Like Nero and Romulus. Also his emotions kind of transferred.” Jim shrugged. 

“I see.” Spock took a breath, and Jim’s jaw nearly dropped. He must be pissed. “Did he inform you beforehand what would happen? Did he receive your consent?”

“Spock, we didn’t really have time. There was a crisis, and he did what he had to. Like you calming Valdyr.” Jim said, and Spock turned to him, his eyes glinting dangerously. 

“It is not the same. I never entered her mind, that would have been unacceptable. Melds are reserved for healers and family.” 

“He saw me as family, there is no denying that after I felt his emotions. In the future, or his past… Or whatever, he and his Jim were closer than brothers. There was nothing wrong with what he did, okay? It is forgiven. I’m over it.” Jim sighed and sat heavily on his chair. “What I really want to know is what we are going to do about Valdyr.”

“You do not intend to take her to Starbase 12?” Spock asked, but it was more of an accusation. 

“I don’t really have a choice Spock.” Jim growled. “I just, she’s so young and what are they going to do to her there?” 

“I imagine they will interrogate her, and perhaps contact the Klingon Empire to return her.” 

“They’ll kill her.” He felt his heart constrict painfully. God he couldn’t let that happen. “She’s just a damn kid.” He rubbed his hand over his face. He suddenly felt very tired. 

“I trust that you will think of something, Captain.” Spock said quietly, and the excused himself, the door swished open, and then closed. He sighed and made himself comfortable on the couch. 

~~

“James.” He heard someone say, and he opened his eyes. Valdyr was staring at him intently and he smiled at her. “You will be late.” She said firmly, and he sat upright. 

“Computer, time?” He requested. 

“0602, dear.” The computer supplied, and he sighed. He had bridge duty in 18 minutes. 

“Computer stop calling me that.” He ordered, and Valdyr regarded him carefully. 

“Yes, dear.” Jim decided it would be best to ask Scotty about that glitch. He instead focused on his morning routine, he sent Valdyr to the bathroom first to get dressed for the day, handing her a science uniform. 

“You’ll be spending the day with Doctor McCoy and Mister Spock. How does that sound?” He asked through the door, stripping his shirt and replacing it with a clean one, and repeated with the pants. 

There was a chime at the door, and Jim only had one pant leg on. He did his best to put them on before reaching the door, and succeeded in tripping himself. “Enter!” He called to the door, getting to his feet and buttoning his pants. 

Spock stepped in, and took in the Captain’s rumpled appearance. 

“You have bridge duty in 16.4 minutes, correct?” Spock asked, looking as prepared as ever. Not a hair out of place. 

“Yeah I do. Kind of getting used to the new routine.” He admitted, and Valdyr stepped out of the bathroom, he smile growing when she spotted Spock. 

“Mister Spock.” She greeted, approaching him, and raised her arms. Jim was about to explain that Spock didn’t really touch people, but he watched his first officer scoop the little Klingon into his arms. He looked at Jim and raised a brow, daring him to say something. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Jim grinned, and stepped over to Valdyr giving her a kiss on the ridges. “Have fun with Spock in the labs okay?” 

“Yes James.” Valdyr said, and Jim blushed. It seemed so domestic. 

“Remember lunch in the mess with McCoy. ” Jim said to Spock. 

“Yes James.” Spock teased, and a grin broke out over Jim’s face. He couldn’t help it, so he said bye to Valdyr and retreated to the bathroom. 

~~

Bridge duty was boring, they were just on their way to Starbase 12, no mission. Uhura made it to the bridge at 0900 and walked right up to his chair. 

“How is Valdyr doing?” She asked. 

“Better. She is spending the day with Spock in the labs, and after lunch with Bones. Wanted to make sure he had his coffee first.” Jim chuckled, and Uhura giggled. That was new. Their relationship had been kind of strained, but he was relieved that she was finally warming up to him. 

“Captain, I was wondering if I could spend the day with Valdyr tomorrow. Maybe teach her some standard that she’ll need to learn. Find out exactly how much she knows.” Uhura requested. 

“That’s a great idea Lieutenant.” Jim beamed at her, and she returned his smile. She then went to her station, but through the rest of the shift they exchanged looks. 

At 1200 he was due to meet Spock, McCoy, and Valdyr in the mess. He gave Sulu the conn, and departed. He was excited to hear about their day so far, especially since his was so boring. 

McCoy was already seated at a table off to the side with a plate full of food, so Jim replicated his own, and joined his best friend. 

“Spock not here yet?” Jim asked, looking around. 

“Not like the hobgoblin to be late.” Bones said, and Jim agreed. Spock ended up being five minutes late, and came in the mess with nobody beside him. Jim was worried for a second before he saw a head resting on Spock’s shoulder. He was giving Valdyr a piggy back ride. The Vulcan replicated some food, and then spotted them. McCoy was just as speechless as Jim.

“Captain, Doctor.” Spock greeted, and he helped Valdyr jump off his back. She took a seat between Jim and Spock, sticking her spoon into whatever food Spock ordered for her. 

“How was your day?” Jim asked her, and she paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. 

“Fun.” She said, eating happily. 

“How ‘bout that.” McCoy drawled. “Vulcans do know how to have fun.” 

“Fun is a subjective description. While Valdyr did indeed find enjoyment in today’s activities, I was merely doing my duties as usual.” Spock said dryly, and McCoy turned red. Jim laughed at the two, and waved off whatever response McCoy was going to say. 

“Well I’m glad she had fun. What did you order her?” Jim asked, looking into her bowl. 

“I believe it is called Fruit Loops. A terran cereal.” 

Jim’s smile was back, because how cute was that. Spock ordering cereal for a kid, it was adorable. Bones seemed to be having the same reaction. His scowl was too forced, and Jim knew he was feigning grumpiness to mask the enjoyment. 

Jim said his goodbyes to Valdyr and Bones and knew he had to return to the bridge. Spock walked with him since he was also due on the bridge. 

“So what did you two do?” Jim asked when they were alone in the turbolift.

“We viewed blood under a microscope, and compared different aspects of our hemoglobin. She was fascinated by my green blood.” 

The doors opened and they went to their seats. Jim found himself staring at Spock more than usual, and smiling to himself. He had the best crew. 

~~

After his shift he practically ran to sickbay. He was excited to see Valdyr again, and he wondered how McCoy was fairing with her. Jim let himself in, and saw them working together on a patient. He stood back and watched. 

“How did you break your hand again?” McCoy sighed, and the Lieutenant looked petrified. 

“I was in the rec room, and well… I was sparring with Giotto.” He watched the man gulp. 

“The chief of security.” Bones deadpanned. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Foolish.” He heard Valdyr growl. “Doctor.” She turned to McCoy and continued. “He is Man baby?” She pointed to the man on the bed, and McCoy burst out in a fit of laughter. 

“That’s right Val, this man is an infant.” He smiled down at her, and then treated man’s hand. Once the Lieutenant all but ran out of sickbay Jim cleared his throat. 

“You’re a bad influence, Bones.” He reprimanded. 

“Shut up.” Bones grunted, and turned to Valdyr. “You ready to go with Jim sweetheart?” He asked. 

“Yes Doctor Bones.” Valdyr smiled, and then trotted over to Jim’s side. “Mess?” She asked looking up at him. 

“You hungry kiddo?” He asked and brushed her hair with his fingers. She nodded, and he shrugged. “Well then we’d better get you some food.” He held out his hand and she took it. “You coming?” He looked at McCoy. 

“Some of us still have work to do Jim.” He grumbled. 

“Bye.” Valdyr said, and they both waved at Bones. 

~~

In the mess, Chekov joined them picking out supper for Valdyr. A baked potato with cheese and bacon. 

“Did you know ze baked potato vas invented in Russia.” He exclaimed proudly. Jim wondered where this kid got his information, but didn’t bother asking for clarification. He watched both kids talk about their day, Chekov showing a keen interesting in Valdyr. He was really trying. Uhura came into the mess and took Valdyr to pick out a dessert, so Jim decided to interrogate Chekov. 

“Why do you treat Valdyr like that?” He asked, and Chekov looked confused for a moment. 

“Like vat, Keptin?” 

“Y’know, like you give her your full attention and you are patient with her.” He said weakly. It was a dumb question, to ask someone why they were being kind. 

“I know vat it’s like to be in a strange place where no one speaks your language.” The kid looked at Jim with a small smile, and added “It’s good to have a friend, yes?” 

“Yeah. Thank you.” Jim said, and Chekov just nodded. 

~~

After he tucked Valdyr in for the night the door chimed, and he made his way toward it. It opened and he was faced with Spock, who looked past Jim and then back at him. 

“She’s sleeping.” Jim told him. 

“Permission to speak freely Captain.” Spock requested, and Jim took a step back to let him in. 

“Better we talk in here. You want anything to drink? Tea?” Jim asked walking further into the room. 

“No, thank you.” Spock said carefully, and followed Jim into the room. 

“Well Spock, out with it.” Jim took a seat on the couch, and Spock took a seat beside him. 

“I believe we should petition for Valdyr’s citizenship.” He said quickly, and Jim stared at him. He knew his mouth was open, and he was gaping at his first officer, but how could he not. 

“You… What?” Jim asked, he was so confused. He desperately needed clarification. 

“I do not think we should surrender Valdyr to the authorities of Starbase 12. In order to secure her freedom we must petition for citizenship.” Spock said simply. 

“Spock we could lose our jobs. Nobody is going to back us up on this, maybe the crew, but that’s it. We’d be alone in this.” Jim said seriously. He would never think that he would have to convince Spock of how bad an idea something was. Yes, he wanted Valdyr to be safe and a citizen, it wasn’t that simple.

“She could lose much more.” Spock whispered. “I’ve already contacted my father on New Vulcan and appraised him of the situation, and my desires.” 

“You are serious.” Jim sighed. “Well, then I guess we’ve beaten worse odds.” Jim chuckled. “Okay Spock I’m with you. We’ll do this, but don’t think that you and Uhura are adopting her.” Jim glared. If anybody got to adopt Valdyr it was him. 

“Of course not, Jim.” Spock stared at him, confused. He didn’t often call Jim by his name, and it was doing funny stuff to his insides. “Nyota and I are no longer in a romantic relationship, it would be inappropriate for me to expect she do this for me.” 

“You broke up? Are you okay?” Jim placed a hand on Spock’s knee and squeezed. 

“We mutually agreed that it would be best to carry on as friends. We were not compatible romantically.” Spock admitted, and Jim kept his hand on Spock’s knee. Silent support he told himself. 

“So you told your dad about your plans to petition citizenship for Valdyr… How long until he gets back to you?” Jim changed the topic to one of more importance. 

“Before we reach Starbase 12. I am not sure our petition will be granted before then…” Spock paused. 

“Already got you covered. Scotty is going to stall our arrival at the base.” Jim grinned, and Spock looked impressed. “So how does interspecies adoption work?” 

“Potentially, I could form a parental bond with Valdyr, and she would become a Vulcan citizen. You would have to go through typical terran means of adoption.” He said. 

“Just so we’re clear you aren’t trying to take Valdyr away? We are doing this together? You won’t use this Vulcan bond to adopt her without me?” Jim asked, mouth going dry. If they were really going to adopt a kid together, how would their relationship change?

“Indeed. If both of us have a bond with the child, then our chances of gaining her freedom increase greatly. May I remind you, Jim that Vulcans are now protected under federation law.” 

“You sneaky Vulcan.” Jim grinned. “We would have to ask Valdyr how she feels about all this. Preferably with Uhura present so nothing gets missed. I wouldn’t want to force this on her.” 

“I agree. I believe we should give ourselves time before taking those final steps. I will wait for my father’s reply, and perhaps you would like to contact Admiral Pike of our plan. We could use his assistance.” Spock looked down at where Jim’s hand was still touching him, and Jim pulled it away. 

“I think we should hold off notifying Pike of anything, we wouldn't want the admiralty getting wind of our plans…” As an afterthought he added “From now on we take our meals together in my quarters with Valdyr, we need to warm her up to the idea. She just lost her family, we need to ensure her comfort. Breakfast is at 0600 tomorrow. Uhura has her for lunch, but supper is at 1800.”

“As you wish.” Spock said, and they said goodnight. 

~~

“James.” A voice said, and it sounded impatient. He opened his eyes, and Valdyr was staring at him again. “Mister Spock wants you up.” She growled. He sat up, and her scowl turned into a smile. “He is awake!” She yelled to the bedroom. 

Spock stepped out with a small red uniform in his hand. He joined them in the living room passing the outfit to Valdyr to bounded into the bathroom. 

“How long have you been here?” Jim asked, lying back down and throwing an arm over his face. 

“I arrived at 0600, and Valdyr allowed me entry. It is currently 0610.” Spock was looking at him, he could tell, but he didn’t want to get up yet. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Jim asked, hoping Spock had something replicated. 

“Crepes.” 

Jim sat up again, and stared at Spock. Crepes? Really? And he thought yesterday morning’s moment was domestic. He was awake so he hopped out of bed and into the bedroom. “Spock I am going to change so just stay put.” Jim said putting on his uniform. When he exited the alcove Valdyr and Spock were seated across from each other at a small table. Jim sat beside them both and looked down at the food. It was beautiful. It wasn’t replicated. Somebody made the crepes, and whipped cream, maybe the fruit was replicated, but the rest was not. 

“Jeez Spock, how did you manage this?” Jim asked, selecting a few things from the table to put on his crepe. 

“Since I require very little sleep I woke at 0445 and prepared breakfast. Is it to your liking?” 

“This is amazing Spock. When I said we’d be having breakfast and dinner here I didn’t mean you had to make it. I appreciate it, but it won’t be like this everyday. I’ll make supper tonight.” Jim said. Spock quirked a brow, and Jim sighed. “Yes I can cook. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” 

Spock turned a little green after that, probably imagining Jim’s cooking. 

Valdyr was watching them both with a weird smile on her face, she looked like she knew exactly how Jim felt about Spock. Like she was planning something. He ignored it, and asked if she was excited to spend the day with Uhura. 

“Yes. Very excited. She speaks Klingon.” Valdyr looked thoughtful and added “Mostly.” 

~~

When Jim picked Valdyr from Uhura’s cabin he was stunned to silence. Uhura managed to do Valdyr’s hair in a french braid, and put makeup on his little girl. The red of her lips was dark, and she looked impatiently at him. 

“You look beautiful.” Jim smiled, and picked her up. Uhura was grinning at him, so he shot her a glare. “You ready for supper?” He asked, and he felt her nod against his shoulder. 

They walked back to his quarters where Spock was waiting for them outside. Jim had cooked before he left to retrieve Valdyr, and ordered the food to be delivered. Yeoman Rand was just coming down the hall. 

“Perfect timing.” He grinned and opened his door. He handed Valdyr to Spock, and took the food from Rand. He set the dishes on the table and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

“You look lovely Valdyr.” He heard Spock say, and his stomach flopped. 

“Dinner is served.” Jim called, and he watched Spock regard the food carefully. 

Valdyr didn’t have the same qualms, and ate hungrily. Jim took a bite out of his fancy vegetarian stir fry, and knew he did a good job. Spock also took a bite showing nothing on his face. Jim watched his eyes carefully, and he saw a flash of something. It looked like he enjoyed it so Jim sat back. 

“So, I told you I could cook.” Jim grinned, as Spock cleared the table. 

“Indeed you did.” Spock placed everything in the recycler, and Jim waited for the admission, but it never came. 

“Did you like it?” Jim asked. Now he was eager to be complemented. 

“Evidently.” Spock replied dryly. Jim took it as a victory. 

“Do you want to tuck Valdyr in tonight?” 

“I would be honored.” Spock lifted his eyes to Jim’s and it was like being punched in the gut. He was gorgeous. Jim rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. 

“I don’t have a ritual or anything… Just tuck her in, and let her sleep.” 

Jim hovered as Jim tucked Valdyr in. The Vulcan carefully tucked the blankets around her body, and bid her a goodnight, running his hand over her ridges. 

“yInajchu'.” Valdyr said to them, and he blew her a kiss. “Goodnight.” She said in standard closing her eyes. 

Spock invited Jim back to his quarters for a game of chess and Jim happily accepted. They played for an hour and twenty minutes before Jim had Spock checkmated. Spock gave him one of those rare little smiles, and Jim’s grin nearly split his face. 

“Goodnight Spock.” Jim said, leaving Spock’s quarters.

“Goodnight Jim.” 

~~

The next three days went by in a similar fashion. Spock would come over for breakfast and supper, after dinner they would play a game of chess in Spock’s quarters. They took turns tucking Valdyr in, and different members of the crew would watch her during the day. McCoy volunteered more than anyone else. 

Valdyr was with Uhura again today, and when Jim picked her up, Uhura said they needed to talk. That worried him. He dropped Valdyr off with Spock, and told them to continue dinner without him. Spock looked worried, but nodded, taking Valdyr to the table for supper. 

“What happened?” Jim asked, out of breath from his run to her quarters. 

“Come in.” She said moving out of his way allowing him entry. 

“Is she okay?” He searched her face looking for any sign of stress. 

“Jim. We were talking about you and Spock today, and she called you SoS.” Uhura stated. 

“So? She called me that the first night too.” He wanted to laugh. So she wasn’t dying of some Klingon disease. That was good. 

“Kirk.” She said more sternly. “It means mother.” 

Jim was gaping at her. He knew it, his jaw was open and everything. “Mother?” He squeaked. 

“Caregiver is a better translation in this case I think. What are you going to do?”

Jim looked around her room making sure nobody else was present. “I’m going to try and adopt her.” He looked at her, and she seemed surprised. “Do you think you could come to my quarters and explain that to her? That Spock and I are petitioning for her citizenship?” 

“Spock? How did you get Spock to go along with this?” 

“It was his idea.” Jim said, and now she was gaping at him. “Listen can you do that for me or not.” 

“Of course. I’d love to help.” She said earnestly. 

He took her to his quarters and had to keep slowing down so she didn’t have to run to keep up. When the door opened dinner was cleared away except for a plate with a cover on it. It was sweet they left him something, but he was too excited to eat. He found Spock tucking Valdyr in, he looked up at their entrance with concerned eyes. 

“Hey. Uhura is going to help us ask if Valdyr wants to be adopted.” Jim informed him, and Spock took a seat on the edge of the bed. Uhura knelt in front of Valdyr and spoke carefully to the little girl. 

“Yes.” Valdyr cut Uhura off and looked between Jim and Spock. “Please.” She added as an afterthought, and Jim was grinning again. 

“Nyota, can you inform her of what a parental bond entails?” Spock asked calmly. Uhura nodded and explained in Klingon. Valdyr looked confused, and then nodded. 

“I understand.” She said, and reached for Spock. He scooped her up and placed a hand on her face. He closed his eyes and Jim watched in fascination. When Spock’s eyes opened he had that tiny smile on his mouth, and Jim’s heart warmed. “Sa-mekh.” Valdyr grinned, and hugged Spock tightly. 

“What does that mean? It didn’t sound Klingon.” Jim asked Uhura. 

“That was Vulcan.” She told Jim. “It means father.” 

“SoS and Sa-mekh… I like it.” He grinned. 

“James.” Valdyr beckoned him, holding one of her arms out to him. He looked at Spock who still looked as happy as a Vulcan could, and he took Valdyr’s hand in his own. Uhura excused herself, and they stood like that for a few minutes until Valdyr started falling asleep. They tucked her in and went to Spock’s quarters for their chess game. 

~~

The next day Scotty informed the captain that they would have to proceed on impulse power for at least a day until he could fix the warp engines. Jim smiled and looked back at Spock who wore a similar look of amusement. 

“Alright Mr. Sulu, you heard Mr. Scott. Switch over to impulse power, Uhura inform Starbase 12 of our delay.” 

~~

Later that shift they got a subspace call from New Vulcan and Jim took it in his ready room with Spock. 

“Spock.” Sarek appeared on the screen. “Captain.” 

“Father.” 

“Ambassador.” Jim held up the ta’al and Sarek repeated the gesture. 

“State your case Spock.” Sarek requested, and Spock took a deep breath. 

“The child, Valdyr, was found after a Klingon vessel crossed into Federation space. She was the only passenger. She informed us that her father and grandmother were killed shortly after launching the ship. I have personally spent time with the child, and even formed a rudimentary parental bond.”

“Have you also bonded with the Captain?” Sarek asked, and Jim started blushing. What a weird question.

“Negative. While the Captain and I desire to adopt the child together, we are not currently engaged in a romantic relationship.” Spock informed his father, and Jim blushed harder. Currently?

“T’Pau has expressed her support in this endeavour, and desires you to return to New Vulcan with the child when convenient.”

“Um, Ambassador if I may. How are we going to get Komack and Marcus to forget about this? They still want us to bring Valdyr to Starbase 12 for arrest.” 

“Do what needs to be done Captain.” Sarek said, “I have no doubt that you will ‘figure it out’” raising the ta’al once more. “Live long and prosper.” 

“Peace and long life.” Spock replied, and Jim clumsily positioned his fingers as the screen went black. 

“Well that could have gone better.” Jim sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Indeed, but we have gained support from the most influential Vulcan I know.” Spock added. 

~~


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was sitting in his quarters after shift doing paper work, but it had nothing to do with the enterprise. It was adoption papers. Usually those would only work on Federation citizens, but soon Valdyr would be a Vulcan citizen and then he could petition to adopt her. He was just filling out prematurely so he was ready when the time came. 

Spock and Uhura had Valdyr in the mess for lunch which left him some precious alone time to think. He was really going through with this. Adopting a Klingon kid, and with his First Officer. He would laugh at the situation if he wasn’t thoroughly terrified. 

They still had to dock at Star Base 12, and that was three days away. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn’t alone in this. He had Spock, and Bones, and nearly the entire crew of the Enterprise standing beside him. Hell, he even had the Vulcan high council on his side. 

He was just terrified he would end up like his father, or his mother. Valdyr already lost one family, she didn’t need to lose a second. He hoped that if anything ever happened to him in the line of duty Spock would be able to pick up the pieces. Thinking of his mother he decided to comm her and let her know she was going to be a grandma. 

“Jim?” She asked, when the call patched through. She was stationed on the Mars colony last time he checked. “What is it?” 

He didn’t usually call her unless something was wrong, so of course she was worried. She may not be able to make eye contact with him, but she still loved him. 

“You’re going to be a grandma.” He blurted. Shit, he hadn’t meant to do that. He was going to ease her in, but it was too late now. He heard her sigh, and watched her rub a tired hand over her face. 

“James, who is she?” His mom seemed so defeated. “Didn’t Frank and I give you the talk.” 

“It’s not like that.” He said quickly before his mother could embarrass him. He was blushing furiously at the memory of his mom and step-father sitting him down after walking in on him and Ethel. At her disbelieving look he continued. “Really, It’s not that at all. I’m adopting a kid. I just wanted you to know.” 

“You do realise Sam beat you to the whole ‘You’re a grandma’ thing. Peter turns one year old this year.” Winona laughed, and then she looked him straight in his eyes. “You do realise how dangerous having a family on a starship is.” 

“I am more than aware of that reality.” He said, feeling defensive of his choice. “Her name is Valdyr. Maybe I’ll introduce you two one day.” Jim was ready to sign off, but his mother clearly had more to say. He had already told her what he needed to, there was no point in just talking. 

“Valdyr? Jim, that isn’t a human name. Care to tell me where Valdyr is from?” Winona asked innocently. He knew he could trust her with that secret, if he decided to tell her, but he wanted her to be in the dark. That way she’d want to meet her granddaughter. Curiosity usually gets the best of people. 

“She’s not human.” Jim shrugged. “Doesn’t matter right now, I just wanted you to know.” He smiled sweetly, and his mother glared. 

“James Tiberius-”

“Bye mom!” He interrupted cutting the call. He was going to pay for that later, but he didn’t care. She was about to use his full name. 

Later that night after they had put Valdyr to bed, Spock and Jim were having their recurring chess game when Jim asked “How long to Vulcan children keep bonds with their parents?” 

“Until they undergo the Kahs-wan.” Spock answered simply. He moved his knight e4 taking Jim’s pawn. 

“And the Kahs-wan is?” Jim moved his bishop to take Spock’s rook. 

“It is a traditional maturity test. It is undertaken before the age 12 for the majority of Vulcans, I underwent my Kahs-wan at seven.” Spock moved a piece back to defend his king from Jim’s attack. 

“And what does this maturity test involve?” Jim asked, taking Spock’s queen. 

“It involved entering Vulcan’s Forge for ten days without food, water, or weapons.” He replied, no emotion in his voice. “Check.”

Jim who was busy gaping at Spock, looked down at the board. He moved his king accordingly, and then returned to questioning Spock. “And you did this when you were seven?”

“Yes.” Spock looked up at Jim, his brow furrowing as if trying to understand something. “This bothers you.” He pointed out. 

“Well yeah. I mean the longest I was alone without food was…” He froze. On Tarsus it wasn’t a test. It was days without food, days turned to months, and for the most part he wasn’t alone. It wasn’t really comparable to Spock’s Kahs-wan. It was an earth colony ravaged by fungus, and the actions of one man in the face of a crisis ended 4,000 lives. Spock was still staring at him, and Jim knocked his king over. 

“Captain?” Spock asked, an unusual amount of concern in his voice. It almost made Jim tell him everything. 

“It’s pretty late, plus we were at a stalemate anyway.” Jim laughed, he turned unwilling to meet Spock’s eyes, and strode into his own quarters. 

~~

_They had to run, they always had to run. His stomach twisted painfully every step he took. He looked behind him, and instead of seeing Leighton and Reece, Spock was standing calmly with Valdyr. He needed to tell them to run, but he couldn’t yell. His throat was too dry. He stopped and faced them fully. Behind the two were Uhura, and Bones, and Chekov. All covered in dirt, faces sunken in. He tried to run to them, but he tripped over two bodies._

_At his feet Sulu and Scotty were laying lifeless on the ground. Their eyes open, mouths gaping in a silent scream. He could smell the death around him. There was nothing in his stomach, but that didn’t stop his body from trying to throw up. He hunched over and his stomach roiled painfully. There were tears in his eyes, and he couldn’t make them stop. He collapsed on the ground, his whole body convulsing._

_‘James?’ He heard a heavily accented voice whisper. ‘James!’ it got louder, but he couldn’t look up. He was haunted by the starved faces of his friends. They lost so many._

_All at once a wave of calm washed through him, and he could breathe again._

~~

His eyes snapped open and he was momentarily disoriented. He wasn’t on Tarsus IV, Sulu and Scotty were alive and well. Everyone on board had access to food. They were okay. The last time he had a Tarsus dream was after professor Afra’s lecture on ethics, and Kodos the Executioner. 

Once his eyes focused, he recognised the face of his First Officer staring down at him. He felt himself shivering, and felt a too warm hand on his bare shoulder. 

“Should I call Doctor McCoy?” Spock asked gently, helping Jim sit up. He kept his hand on Jim’s shoulder the entire time, and Valdyr appeared with a glass of water. 

Jim’s mouth was dry so he shook his head at Spock and took the water. He smiled at Valdyr. “Thank you.” 

“James?” She asked, looking shy. “Bad thing happened?” 

He opened his arms and brought her to his chest. “Yeah, but I’m okay now.”

The warmth slowly left him, all the calm bleeding away as Spock removed his hand. The fear was back, but not so crippling. All of his doubts returned, so he held on to Valdyr tighter. Before Spock could walk away, Jim’s arm shot out, and he grabbed the Vulcan in a tight grip. 

“Thank you.” He looked over Valdyr’s head at Spock. Conveying all his sincerity through the touch. He didn’t know if Spock could feel it, but it didn’t hurt to try. His First Officer looked mildly uncomfortable with everything that was happening. “I’ll explain later.”

“There is no need.” Spock said, putting distance between them. Jim released his arm, and let Spock leave.

“Sa-mekh!” Valdyr pushed away from Jim, and turned toward Spock. “Stay.” It wasn’t a question. He watched as Spock obeyed, taking a seat next to Jim. She crawled between them, and rested her head on Spock’s shoulder. 

“Computer, time?” He requested, and waited avoiding eye contact with Spock. 

“3:45 dear.” The voice said, and Jim sighed. 

“I’m going to get dressed.” Jim said, walking into the sleeping alcove and putting some clothes on. He would have a sonic shower, but it felt awkward. He returned to the couch, and sat in his previous spot. Valdyr crawled over to Jim, and grabbed both sides of his face. 

“We are safe.” She growled. “You are safe.” Valdyr brought their foreheads together, headbutting him. He felt a hand on his knee, a warm hand. He knew it was Spock’s, lending silent comfort. 

“Jim. She is right.” He said seriously, and Valdyr nodded sitting between them once more. 

“Thanks guys. I appreciate it. Spock-” He waited until the Vulcan gave him his full attention. He took a deep breath before admitting “I was on Tarsus IV.” He did not know what kind of reaction he was expecting from Spock. The grip on his knee tightened, almost painfully before it retracted fully. 

“Tushah nash-veh k'du. I grieve with thee.” Spock said, and Jim offered him a small smile. 

“Thank you, and I swear I passed all the psych evals.” He laughed. “I haven’t had a nightmare in years.” He chewed his lip. “Look, I’m sorry I woke you up. It won’t happen again.” He looked at the floor, feeling shame well up inside him. 

“It is of no consequence.” Spock said, and Jim had to stare at him. Spock’s hand pushed Jim’s hair out of his face and rested on his cheek. Warmth flowed through him, and he met Spock’s eyes. They were intense, something had definitely changed in their relationship. If Valdyr weren’t sitting between them he wondered if they would have kissed. His eyes flicked to Spock’s lips, and a tongue darted out to wet the bottom lip. 

“SoS, Sa-mekh.” Valdyr got both of their attentions. Spock’s hand pulled away, and Jim’s eyes snapped to those of his little Klingon. She was grinning at them, and pointed to herself. “Tired.” She then exaggerated a yawn, stretching her little arms above her head. Jim sighed and scooped her up. 

“Alright, then off to bed you go.” He carried her into the sleeping alcove, and tucked her in. 

When he returned to his makeshift bedroom Spock was gone, probably retreated to his own quarters once he had the out. Jim sighed and walked to their joined bathroom. He needed a sonic. He stripped, and stepped into the shower. It only took a couple of minutes, and when he stepped out he was feeling bolder. He put some clean clothes on, and knocked on Spock’s door. 

“Enter.” Spock said, and Jim obeyed. His veins were buzzing with anticipation. Spock was standing right in front of him, and Jim closed the distance hoping he wasn’t reading Spock wrong. They were standing close enough to kiss, but Jim wasn’t about to ruin whatever they had. 

“Spock.” He breathed, and his First Officer leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. It was so soft Jim barely realized what had happened. He received the confirmation he needed, and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck bringing their faces together. He deepened the kiss, and pressed their bodies closer. 

“Jim.” Spock moved his face to the side, and Jim nipped his jaw before pulling away.

“I know.” He sighed. “Do you mind if I stay? Even for a little while?” He was practically begging, but after this stellar revelation he was reluctant to leave. What if Spock changed his mind before breakfast.

“I do not mind, Jim.” Spock said, a smile in his eyes. He ran a hand through Jim’s hair, and then led him to the sleeping alcove. 

They lay spooned together, Spock petting Jim’s hair. It was nice, and Spock smelled good so Jim was able to relax quickly. His face rested on Spock’s chest, and after a few days on the couch the bed was amazing. He quickly fell asleep. 

 

When he woke up he was alone, a blanket draped over him, and the room controls set to a bearable temperature. He sat up, and looked around for Spock. The Vulcan wasn’t in the room, and he started panicking, of course Spock regretted kissing him, lying with him. Jim shrugged of the disappointment, and walked through their shared bathroom into his own quarters. 

Spock was there, setting up the table for breakfast. He looked up at the intrusion, and Jim felt himself relax. Nothing would change between them, they could go back to whatever they were before, it wasn’t too late. 

“Hey.” Jim said awkwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

“Good morning Jim, I trust you rested well?” Spock asked, and that was going to make things even more difficult if he was going to be so sweet.

“Yeah, thanks to you.” Jim looked around the room. “Where’s Valdyr?” Jim asked. 

~~

When the hobgoblin contacted him at the ass crack of dawn, Leonard McCoy was not a happy camper. That was until Spock had suggested that he take Valdyr to the mess for breakfast. Then he was more than happy. Damn kid was going to be the death of him, her and Jim. 

He picked her up, and she demanded a piggy back ride. He couldn’t simply refuse, but that didn’t stop him from grumbling every time she giggled. 

“Bones.” She growled. 

“What now kid?” He asked. 

“Down.” She demanded, and he obeyed. Then before he could say another word she was running down the halls chasing after Sulu. Len had no other choice but to follow. 

“Hey there Valdyr.” Sulu greeted her, and she barrelled into his legs. He ruffled her hair, and scooped her up. 

“You are feeding plants?” She asked, and Sulu nodded just as Len caught up. He wasn’t out of breath, but he also wasn’t as fast as he used to be. 

“Yes I am, would you like to come with me?” Sulu asked, not even bothering to consult Leonard. 

“Yes!” She shouted, grinning happily. 

“Is Leonard allowed to join us Valdyr?” Hikaru, ever the gentleman, looked over to McCoy. Val seemed to ponder the question, regarding Len carefully. He crossed his arms over his chest, and tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Well?” McCoy grumbled. 

“Of course.” Valdyr said happily, and Sulu started walking her to the botany labs. 

~~

“She is with Doctor McCoy.” Spock replied, pulling a chair out for Jim. He took a seat, blushing at the act. 

“Oh? Is there a reason she is with Bones?” Now Jim was suspicious. 

“I wished to discuss last night without an audience.” Spock took a seat across from Jim, and steepled his fingers together in front of his face. 

“Listen Spock, I’m sorry-” Jim started, and couldn’t look Spock in the eye. 

“Do not be. That is unless you regret what happened?” Spock’s voice sounded so unsure, or as unsure as he could sound, but it still tugged on Jim’s resolve. 

“You don’t?” Jim looked up, a hopeful note in his voice that was not there before. Maybe he read everything wrong. 

“No.” Spock reached across the table and took Jim’s hand in his own. “I would like our relationship to progress to the next level, if that is what you also desire.” 

Jim stared openly at Spock. So waking up alone had nothing to do with Spock regretting what they had shared. Jim was taking too long to respond, Spock’s hand was slowly slipping out of his grip. He grabbed it tighter and leaned across the table planting a firm kiss on his First Officer’s lips. 

They melted into each other, moving around the table, and to the couch. Jim fell against the cushions contemplating the change in relationship. They were the best damn command team in the fleet, and they’d be better partners in the romantic sense. 

Spock nipped his bottom lip, and silently conveyed for Jim to get in the game. To stop thinking. Jim kissed Spock back with fervor. They pulled apart for breath, and Spock rested his forehead against Jim’s. It was nice. 

“Good, I’m glad we worked through this.” Jim giggled. He pecked his First Officer on the lips quickly, and Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s body. Spock froze, and Jim looked up at the distant gaze of his First Officer. “What’s wrong?”

~~

Valdyr giggled at Leonard nearly had a heart attack. Sulu’s garden was full of accidents waiting to happen and as the ship’s Chief Medical Officer he felt personally offended. The vines of some alien plant were coiling around his little Val, and Sulu assured him Uma was harmless. Didn’t stop Len from sulking in the corner. 

The small Klingon was being tickled by a living plant. All plants were living, but this one was alive. Gave Len the heebie jeebies. Space was full of danger, that vine could wrap around a neck easily and add a little pressure. Coil around prey like a snake. 

“Leonard, it’s okay. We wouldn’t have any plant on board that could harm the crew. Uma is harmless.” Sulu attempted to sooth McCoy, but he wasn’t having it. He shot Sulu a mean glare, and moved to retrieve his niece. 

“C’mon Val. I thought you wanted breakfast.” He hoisted her up by the armpits, and carried her out of the botany bay. He was ready for a tantrum, but it never came. When Joanna was younger and he’d remove her from something she’d always break down. Maybe Klingon children were different in that sense. He didn’t let his guard down though, he could smell trouble on the girl. It was a part of what made him like her so much. 

She was wearing a neutral expression like Spock’s, and it was making the hairs on his arms raise. She was spending too much time with the hobgoblin. When he sat her down on the chair in the mess, her face was still not betraying her feelings. He knew she was plotting something, but he couldn’t think of what. He felt a crick in his back, and cursed his old age. 

“Doctor McCoy.” He heard a too calm voice say behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he turned to face the logical Mister Spock. He looked past the Vulcan, and saw Jim sitting with Valdyr checking her over for injuries, and he was beyond confused. 

He had only been afraid of Spock once before, and that was when he nearly killed Jim. Now his body was telling him that he was in danger, being stared down with the cold fury of a Vulcan. 

“Well…” He drawled. “Fancy seeing you here, Spock. Don’t you have bridge duty?” He asked. Isn’t that why he was sent to retrieve Valdyr from Jim’s cabin this morning. 

“I doubt that you are aware, so I will apprise you of the situation. Valdyr and I share a mental bond. I can feel when she distressed.” There seemed to be a threat in his words, and it clicked for Len. That is what the brat was cooking up, telling Spock on him.

“Hold on a damn second, what do you mean you share a mental bond?”

“She is my thania ko-fu. She has been accepted into my clan, and we share a parental bond.” Before Spock could get any more aggressive Jim trotted up holding Valdyr on his hip. He gave Len an apologetic smile and placed a hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. Valdyr, why don’t you tell Spock what you told me.” 

“Sa-mekh… I am sorry.” She looked away from Spock, burying her face in Jim’s shoulder. 

“Spock, she had a bit of a tantrum. Kids do it a lot.” Jim smiled sweetly. “She was upset with Bones because she was playing with Sulu’s plants and he removed her from the lab to get breakfast.”

“Which she still hasn’t eaten.” Len barked. He turned to the replicator and angrily punched in an order for oatmeal. He carried the sludge over to the table taking a seat waiting for the two idiots to join him. 

Spock was the first to collect himself replicating some Vulcan dish, and then Jim followed. The oatmeal was handed to Valdyr, and upon closer inspection Spock had replicated a cowboy breakfast, and pancakes. The Vulcan slid the greased up plate toward Len, who took it, grumbling about heart disease. Jim would be the death of him first. Spock obviously replicated the pancaked for Jim who was gorging himself on the food. 

Val meanwhile was picking at the oatmeal looking upset. She looked up at met Len’s eyes. He offered her a smile, and she quickly looked down. A day in sickbay would cheer the little thing up, but she was with Chekov today. 

~~

Valdyr’s mood improved immensely when Chekov returned her to Jim and Spock’s care. After the incident with Bones in the mess, Jim was feeling oddly protective of Valdyr. She had yet to really act out, and he was worried that the crew would abandon her if she behaved badly. He was relieved when Spock greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. 

“How was your day, Valdyr?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“It was fun.” She stated proudly. 

“That is most fortunate.” Spock replied, petting her hair. 

They sat down to eat dinner as a family that night, and Jim felt something he told himself he would never feel again. Love. 

~~

Four hours until they would arrive at StarBase 12. Jim was anxious. They hadn’t actually told Starfleet that they adopted the ‘prisoner’ they were meant to turn over. He and Spock hadn’t really talked about their game plan, but he knew his sneaky Vulcan had something planned. Jim just hoped it didn’t cost him his career. 

The crew knew what their duties were when the time came to dock, see to the ship etc. So he was spending the remaining hours with Valdyr in sickbay. She was playing with various instruments, running a tricorder over Jim’s body. She hummed to herself, and nodded thoughtfully. He wondered if Bones taught her how to read the thing. 

He didn’t know what to tell her. He wanted to prepare her for the eventuality that she would be taken into custody, but he didn’t know how. So he watched her play, let her enjoy the time she had before they turned her over. He saw no other alternative. 

While they had her in custody he would meet with the admirals, tell them what’s up. That he and Spock and this kid were a family, and she was a Vulcan citizen. 

Four more hours. He was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes. They had docked and Jim was on his way to his quarters to pick up Valdyr, and let her know what was going to happen when they arrived on the base. He advised McCoy to set her down for a nap beforehand, she was going to need all the rest she could get. 

The door swished open and he sullenly made his way inside. Being a parent was going to be difficult, but he was Valdyr’s SoS, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. He had a plan. His plan mostly consisted of himself refusing to surrender her. He would either end up losing Valdyr or losing his job. 

He inhaled deeply and walked into the sleeping alcove. She was sound asleep, hadn’t had another nightmare since her second day. He wondered what kind of set back she would have being interrogated as an enemy. 

“Valdyr, sweetheart, it’s time to get up.” He ran his hand over her ridges, seating himself at her feet. She began to stir, green eyes hiking open, and fluttering. 

“James?” She asked, looking around the room. “Where is Sa-mekh?” 

“He’s taking care of our ship right now, it’s just you and me kiddo.” He ruffled her hair, and she nodded. “There is something I need to tell you.” He said softly, brushing her hair with his fingers. 

“What?” She asked, eyes wide. Uhura had told him her standard comprehension was excellent, but she was not as proficient at speaking it. Like any five year old human child. 

“We have to go down to the Star Base, and the people there are going to want to send you back to the Klingon Empire…” He took a deep breath. “I’m not going to let that happen, and neither is Spock. This is your home, with us, we’re going to fight for that.” The fear in her eyes, he hadn’t seen since she hit him in sickbay. He wanted desperately to ease that fear, but he didn’t have Spock’s mental connection with her.

“SoS.” She reached for him, whimpering into his shirt. He held her close, rubbing soothing circles on her back. “I cannot let them-” She grabbed him tighter. “I cannot lose you.”

“I won’t let that happen.” He promised, holding her until she was ready to let go. Once she did release him, he got her out of bed and requested that she pick out a color. She chose the command color once again, and he felt pride swell in his chest. 

They received beam down coordinates, and Kirk had to take multiple deep calming breaths before taking Valdyr and stepping onto the transporter. He held her hand, and was about to tell the ensign to energize, but the transporter door swished open and Spock strode in. 

“Captain.” He nodded. “Valdyr.” He greeted her, standing next to them both. Jim saw Valdyr’s smile, and he let himself smile at Spock too. Once again he was ready to tell the ensign to energize, and once again he was interrupted. 

“Thought of leaving without us did ya?” He heard Bones drawl, swaggering into the room followed by Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu. 

“I really appreciate the offer, but you should be at your stations.” Jim commanded weakly. 

“I don’t think so Jim. We are docked for repair, and M’Benga assured me he has sickbay covered.” 

“Aye Capt’n. Keenser is coverin’ for me.” Scotty added, and the rest of the crew seemed to have found replacements for all of their stations.

“The Enterprise is family, yes?” Chekov asked, and Jim nodded. They were the best damn family he ever had. 

“Well if you are all going to disregard what I say anyway, then I don’t think I can stop you.” He grinned at his crew, and watched them step on the pad. He made eye contact with the ensign behind the console and said “Energize.” 

They materialized in front of several guards prepared to transport a prisoner, and when they didn’t see one they exchanged confused looks. Jim was smiling like an idiot, and his hand reached for Valdyr’s. She gripped it tightly, and in turn reached for Spock, who did not hesitate to grab her hand. 

“Captain Kirk?” The head officer asked, stepping toward them. 

“Yep. The one and only. How can I help you gentlemen?” He asked innocently, and he could feel his crew’s amusement. 

“We were told you would be transporting a prisoner.” The men looked at each other, and Kirk put on his blond bimbo facade. 

“Really?” He looked around at his crew and then back to the guards. “That’s strange. I don’t see any prisoners.” He took a dramatic pause, then scratched his head. “Maybe we ought to meet with the Admirals.” He laughed awkwardly. The guards exchanged looks that seemed to say ‘This idiot saved Earth?’

Jim was going off the impression that these guards had never seen a Klingon, and therefore  
would not be able to identify one just by looking. It was working so far. The lead guard hailed the Admiral stationed at the base and quickly informed them of the situation. 

“It looks to me like the entire bridge crew is present, sir.” The guard looked up, and regarded them closely. He wasn’t buying the routine. Jim kept his fake bright smile in place hoping to put off the guard. He heard whatever Admiral was stationed here suggest he be taken into custody until the prisoner is transferred. He continued to grin, and released Valdyr’s hand trusting that Spock would keep her calm. He raised his wrists ready to be arrested, but the guard just said “That won't be necessary.” They escorted Kirk to Admiral Marcus’ office, he read the nameplate on the door. Of course Marcus was stationed closest to the Klingon neutral zone, paranoid bastard. 

“Kirk.” He said once the door closed, leaving just the two of them alone. “What is the meaning of this.” It wasn’t a question, and the glare Marcus gave him was a major indicator. 

“Sir I don’t believe I understand your meaning. The Enterprise is docked for repairs, and-” Jim was interrupted by Marcus’ open palm colliding with the table. 

“Cut the shit!” Marcus got to his feet, and paced behind his desk. “I want this damn Klingon in custody Kirk. Crossing the zone is an act of war, we know it, and they know it. Where is it?” Marcus growled facing Kirk once more. 

“With all due respect.” Kirk stood facing the threat head on. He straightened his shirt and relaxed his posture. “That’s a crock of shit. That ship was drifting on impulse power, it wasn’t an act of war; you know it, I know it.” He watched Marcus’ face turn red with frustration. 

“I’ve taken your crew into custody, either I get that Klingon, or I Court Martial all of you. Aiding and abetting a enemy of the federation is punishable by death.” A sinister grin stretched the features of the Admiral. 

“You try doing that and you will have the entirety of the Vulcan race on your ass in an instant.”   
Spock and his people were endangered now, Marcus sentencing him to death along with the crew who saved Earth? The uproar would be intense. He grinned at Marcus, a nasty twisted cruel imitation of a smile. “They will tear you apart.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Marcus was interrupted when his comm whistled. He looked ready to ignore it, but at Kirk’s challenging look he picked it up. “Marcus.” 

“We had to sedate the Vulcan, and we think the prisoner is now in custody.” A voice said from the other side and Jim could have kicked himself. He felt ill. He had taken Valdyr down with them and now they had her. Marcus had her, and Spock was sedated. He felt his fists clench at his sides. 

“That is fantastic news. I would like to interrogate the Klingon immediately, have someone take Kirk to a cell.”

“Aye sir.” He heard said, and he turned to the door. He needed to run. He wondered what the chances of the door being locked were. He had nothing to lose. He turned and ran out of Marcus office. On his way out he heard Marcus’ indignant shout, and the crashing of several objects. He ignored the chaos and continued running. He tried hailing his crew on the Enterprise. 

“Kirk to Enterprise, come in Enterprise.” There was no reply, so he decided to ditch the device. Traceable signal. He needed to find a direction terminal, or someone who knew where the cells were. He figured the less people he encountered the less likely he would be caught. He had a strong urge to go left, and so he did. He encountered a kind looking Matu, and decided to ask them if they knew where the cells were. The Matumaini people were easily distinguished by their bright pink skin, and silver hair; and they teach cadets about known federation allies. What he knew of the Matumaini was they were very family oriented, which worked in his favor. They were also telepathic to an extent. He smiled and approached. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you know where the cells are?” He asked in a huff of breath. He saw two eyes narrow at him, and felt a brush against his mind. Their eye’s widened, and Kirk got a rush of images, telling him where he needed to go. “Thank you.” He exhaled in relief, and ran off. 

There were several twists and turns, a turbolift and he found himself in a dreary basement looking floor. He could hear shouting coming from a couple cells down so he broke into a run. 

It was Uhura, she was fighting a guard, and doing surprisingly well. He watched her knee the guy in the groin and then chop him on the back. He crumpled to the ground and she kicked him for good measure. 

“Captain.” She looked up surprised, and her cheeks flushed. 

“You earned your pay for the year Lieutenant.” He grinned, bending over the unconscious form to locate his keys. He plucked them from the belt, and chewed his lips. There were dozens of cells on this block, it would take too long to locate the right ones. 

He stepped into the hall followed by Uhura, and knocked on the one right next to hers. She had grabbed the guard’s phaser, and she seemed to be counting the cells. 

“Jim this one.” She said, taking the key from him and swiping it. When it opened Sulu launched himself forward, but stopped short of striking Uhura. 

“I see the cavalry has arrived. It’s about time.” Uhura then went three cells down and keyed it opened, Chekov rolled out much like Sulu geared for a fight. He looked beyond relieved discovering that there wouldn’t be one. 

A door ten paces from them slid open on it’s own, and Uhura pointed the phaser. The head that popped out checking for danger was his Engineer’s. Scotty managed to break himself out. He had the greatest crew. The next four doors were hit and miss, but then loud banging alerted him to someone in a cell at the end of the hall. 

“Do you hear me you yellow bellied cowards!?” The banging continued as Uhura reached the door. When she opened it Bones’ nearly toppled over from the lack of support. “Jim, boy am I glad to see you.” McCoy clapped him on the back, and looked at the people around them. “You rescued me last?” He asked, mock hurt coloring his tone.

“C’mon let’s go find Spock.” Jim suggested, McCoy would feel better knowing technically Spock was last. However much like Scotty he apparently did not need saving. His First Officer was halfway through pulling the door open when they arrived. Uhura promptly swiped the key seeing how much he was exerting himself. Damn strong bastards. His Vulcan had an honest to god frown on his face. His brows creased, and his lips downturned. He had a sickly cast to his skin, probably still shaking off the sedative. 

“Jim?” Spock asked surprised. Apparently not completely in control of his emotions at the moment. “We must get to Valdyr.” He looked pained, and Jim fought the urge to run to his side.

“That’s the plan.” He looked determined, as did the rest of his crew. Valdyr was a child of the Enterprise now, and damn anyone that tried to take her away from her family. 

“This way.” Spock set a quick pace, the shorter members of the crew had to jog to keep up. Jim was on another level fueled by adrenaline, he and Spock walking side by side. They reached the turbolift and the lack of movement nearly drove Jim crazy. Spock seemed to be doing some calculation in his head before selecting a floor. Uhura wordlessly handed him the phaser and he was grateful for her ability to read people. 

They reached their desired floor, and greeted by three guards. They seemed stunned for a moment and took too long to act. Spock pinched the first while Jim stunned the second. Spock turned to the third and quickly pinched him too. Uhura, Sulu and Bones all grabbed themselves a phaser from the belts of the guards. 

Five minutes of jogging later they encountered five other guards which were quickly knocked out by the crew of the Enterprise. Chekov and Scotty grabbed themselves a phaser, and they continued on their journey. Jim was itching for a fight, Judging by the pace of his crew they were feeling the same. Who knows what Marcus was doing right now. 

Spock stopped in front of a locked door and looked at Jim. “In there.” He said, assessing the door. He looked as though he was ready to try prying the door open, but Scotty stepped up to the door. 

He peeled back the hidden panel and began dissecting the controls. “I got this lads.” He rewired the door as quickly as he was able. His crew was the best at what they did, it’s why they were assigned to the flagship of Starfleet. Everyone could feel the impatience radiating off of Spock. Jim wondered if it was his place to offer comfort, when he was the reason Valdyr was behind that door. 

“You’d think the security here would be better.” Scotty grumbled as the door slid open. It had been nearly 12 minutes. “They should really have someone reprogram the place.” 

“We’ll leave them a note.” Jim said, clapping Scotty on the shoulder. He followed Spock into the room, and was relieved to see Valdyr unharmed and alone in the room. Spock was scooping her up instantly and he could hear her cry of relief. He could hear Spock whispering in Vulcan and rocking her back and forth, and he felt Bones’ hand on his shoulder.

“Go.” Bones pushed him forward, and his eyes locked with Valdyr’s. She looked beyond him and saw the rest of the crew standing together. He walked over to her and Spock not caring what anyone else thought. He wrapped his arms around both of them, and joined Spock in the soothing. 

“We will always come for you.” They probably stayed in that embrace for three minutes before Sulu cleared his throat. 

“Maybe we should get out of here.” He said, and he heard Spock’s softly muttered ‘Indeed’

“Okay.” He said taking a step back. “Uhura and Sulu, go find a communications station, comm the Vulcan High Council, let them know what’s happening. T’Pau, and Sarek will be our biggest assets. Chekov, Scotty, get back to the Enterprise make sure most of the crew remains on the base. Look into beaming us up without letting anyone else know. Bones, you’re with me and Spock. We need to stay down here and avoid Marcus’ men as long as possible.”

“Aye sir.” They said, running from the room. They needed to get this done quickly or war was the outcome. 

~~

Uhura knew how to read body language, and she saw Kirk and Spock together. She was happy for them, and for Valdyr. She grabbed Sulu’s hand and made sure he stayed close to her. Most Starbases had a similar lay out, made it less confusing for recently transferred crew. She led them to the communications center, and it slid open. There were two people in the room, and both of them looked up at the intrusion. 

“Excuse me,” Uhura said sweetly. “I think we’re lost.” She smiled, and shyly released Sulu’s hand. The men at the station began blushing furiously. 

Sulu cleared his throat, and the men exchanged looks. “Now.” He said to Uhura and they both raised their phasers, stunning the two men. 

Sulu got to work moving their bodies into a utility closet, and she contacted New Vulcan. A priority one distress signal, aimed for Ambassador Sarek. She made sure to play it only on that frequency and in High Vulcan, and then she contacted Admiral Pike. 

“This is Pike.” He answered immediately. 

“This is Uhura, sir. It seems we have a bit of an issue on Starbase 12. I am not sure if you are appraised on the situation, but the crew of the Enterprise are currently imprisoned awaiting a court martial.” 

“What did Kirk do?” He asked, sounding beyond tired. 

“The right thing, sir.” She said. “I don’t know how secure this line is, but I would contact Marcus at your earliest convenience.” Before he could respond, Uhura cut the line, and contacted an old friend of hers on Earth. 

“Hello?” 

“Nat, it’s Nyota. I have a story for you.” She grinned mischievously. Sulu gave her a look, but she ignored it. “The saviours of Earth, imprisoned on Starbase 12 awaiting trial.” 

“Ny, what the hell are you talking about?” Nat asked slowly. Uhura sighed, and bit her lip. 

“We need you on this one. Be vague and post anonymously if you have to, but we need public outcry.” There was a brief pause on the other line, and then a huff.

“Okay. If it were anyone else I would say no, but for you… I’ll do it.” Nat sighed, and Uhura smiled fondly. 

“Thanks Nat, I owe you one.” Uhura heard Nat scoff before she cut the line. 

“Let’s go.” Sulu grabbed her arm, and the ran from the room. They needed to find somewhere to lay low for a while. 

~~

Pike sighed, and poured himself a drink. Not anything alcoholic, no he had work to do. He commed Winona Kirk to apprise her of the situation. 

“Chris?” She looked tired, but she had always been a hard worker. 

“Jim is in trouble. I’m not sure what he did, but he’s locked up on Starbase 12.” 

“I think I know what he did.” She frowned. “Told me the other day that he adopted some kid… Wasn’t the Enterprise stationed outside the Klingon neutral zone?” She asked. 

“Yeah. You think he abducted some Klingon kid?” Pike asked seriously. He wouldn’t put it past Jim. 

“Doesn’t Marcus work on Starbase 12?” Winona asked, despite knowing the answer. Pike nodded, and she bit her lip. “Well then. What kind of offense would cause Marcus to imprison Jim? He doesn’t trust Klingons, he thinks a war is coming.” 

“I know.” Chris’ communicator started whistling, and he looked down at it. “Excuse me one second Winny.” He put her on hold, and answered the comm. “Pike here.” 

“Sir, you’d better check out the news.” 

Pike flicked the news on, and frowned. Of course they did. The crew of the Enterprise could never do anything quietly. The headline was blowing up on the news, and nobody had any information other than ‘Crew of Enterprise, saviours of Earth, imprisoned at Starbase 12.’ 

This was going to get messy.

~~

“Jim this is a terrible idea.”

“Thank you for the confidence Bones.” Jim sighed. He looked around Marcus’ quarters and wondered if McCoy was right.

“I imagine that during a crisis, dealing with escaped prisoners, the last place the Admiral would be is his quarters.” They put Valdyr down on the couch to sleep, but she wouldn’t close her eyes. Jim felt horrible for subjecting her to this. 

“Thanks Spock.” He muttered, and McCoy just looked between them. He had a stubborn look on his face, but he was willing to let it go. Jim let out a relieved puff of air, and got to thinking. They needed a better plan than what they had. Marcus wants war with the Klingons, but they can’t have that. 

He looked up at Spock, who was in turn looking at Valdyr. He thought of what his father must have felt moments before his death. They knew what needed to be done to protect the people they loved. He took a deep calming breath, and cleared his throat.

“You two, stay here with Valdyr. Keep at least one pair of eyes on her at all times.” He looked meaningfully at Spock, and then turned to his best friend. “Bones, I trust you more than anyone else in this world. Keep them safe.”

“Jim what are you talking about?” McCoy sputtered, looking wildly at Spock. “You can’t be serious.” 

Jim smiled sadly at McCoy, and then turned to the door. “Someone needs to distract Marcus.” He shrugged. “Might as well be me.” 

“James! You cannot.” Valdyr bolted upright, and ran over to him. “Please, SoS.” 

“Valdyr, Spock’ll take care of you if I don’t come back.” He said truthfully. If they could all escape then he would be a happy man, but realistically he may not make it off the base.

“You promised.” She sobbed, clinging onto his legs. His heart was breaking, but he needed to do something. He couldn’t just sit around and take a beating from Marcus he needed to fight back. 

“Shh. I know.” He pet her hair, and then looked pleadingly at Spock. His First Officer nodded in understanding and came to collect Valdyr. “Make sure to be quiet, or they may hear you.” He said to her, feeling the scream that she wanted to release. He felt the little one pulled away from him, and he met Spock’s sad eyes. 

He felt like an idiot, but in confronting Marcus the others had a chance to escape. He turned and left without a second thought. 

~~

When he found the Admiral he had been roughed up by a few security guards attempting to apprehend him. It would have been handy to know the Vulcan nerve pinch at a time like this. He managed to rip his shirt in the shoulder, which wasn’t great for walking around inconspicuously, but he had more important things to think about. He didn’t really have a concrete plan, he just needed to distract the man, but he didn’t get the chance because Marcus wasn’t willing to talk.

He pulled something from his pocket, and shot it at Kirk. It wasn’t a phaser, that was for sure. He writhed on the ground from the pain shooting throughout his body. 

“Do you like my little toy, Kirk?” He asked, and whatever it was it kept Jim coherent enough for the evil revealing of the plot. His muscles spasmed, and clenched in agony. “Haven’t had the chance to try it out on a Klingon yet… I hear they are tougher than they look.” He grinned down at Jim. “Perhaps I’ll give it a try on your First Officer? See if Vulcan control is as good as they say.” 

Jim’s vision was starting to blur, and he knew he was in trouble. His final thought before the darkness took him, was at least his crew was safe. 

~~

He woke with a start when he felt a hand collide with his cheek. 

“Really Captain, it wasn’t that bad.” Sulu grinned at Jim, and he had to look around for a second. Uhura was there too, but not anyone else from the crew thankfully. 

“Did you-” Jim started, but Sulu quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Hey Uhura why do you think they put us all in the same room?” Sulu looked over his shoulder to address her. 

“In the hopes that we talk about our plan.” She smiled sweetly at Jim. Sulu kept his hand firmly in place, so Jim began licking his palm. The hand drew away quickly, and Jim had a chance to speak.

“Okay, well then we won’t say anything about that.” He winked at Uhura who in turn looked disgusted. 

The door slid open, and they all looked towards the entrance. Marcus was standing there looking incredibly self righteous. “Of course nobody can make you talk, but I’m sure you can be persuaded.” 

“Nobody talk.” Kirk ordered, and received his ‘Ayes’. 

“Have it your way Kirk.” Marcus had two men come in and restrain Sulu and Uhura, Marcus held a device out and made his way toward Jim. “This is something we cooked up after the attack on Vulcan. Allow me to demonstrate.” The thing came in contact with Kirk’s uniform and attached itself. 

It took a couple of seconds to activate, but when it did, Jim had to hold back the scream that threatened to come out. He could feel everything. It felt as though every bone in his body was breaking under some unknown strain. He fell to his knees, and tried to look definitely in Marcus’ eyes, but soon the pain was increasing. Jim curled in on himself, and he couldn’t stop the yell escaping his throat. He was somewhat aware of more yells, and screams. Uhura and Sulu begging for it to stop. 

It did stop. All at once, it was overwhelming on it’s own. Jim struggled to his feet, and stood straight facing Marcus. 

“Is that all you got?” He asked, his mouth curving into a smile he didn’t feel. 

“Hardly.” 

~~

Len was sick of watching Spock wallow after Jim’s departure. It had been hours, and no news. The Vulcan was just sitting and staring at the wall. He had the smallest frown on his face, and it irked McCoy.

“I’m worried about Jim too.” Len said, taking a seat next to Spock. 

“Vulcan’s do not worry.” Came the automatic response.

“No sense in lying.” McCoy looked over Spock and could tell he was suffering silently. “You were worried about Val, too.” 

“What are you implying, Doctor?” Spock became defensive, his frown becoming a flat line.

“You obviously care about them. There’s nothing wrong with that.” McCoy placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, and gently squeezed. Spock looked at the hand, and then met McCoy's eyes.

"Thank you." He breathed, almost too quiet for the doctor to catch. He decided to leave it at that, and removed his hand, wiping it on his shirt. He still had an appearance to maintain.

~~

Hours of interrogation, and not one person had said a word. Marcus continued to bring out his ‘toys’ and make Kirk’s crew watch as he was tortured. Soon the Admiral had to excuse himself, and Jim prayed he didn’t return to his quarters. 

Once they were alone in the cell, Uhura rushed to his side. Yes, he was drooling on the floor in a puddle of his own sweat. She grabbed his chin and jerked his head to face her. She used the overhead light to determine if he was neurologically impaired in any way. He tried to smile at her, but his muscles weren’t cooperating yet. She sighed, and placed his head in her lap, gently petting his scalp. 

“Back in the academy, I had no idea how you got in. I assumed it was the name, Kirk.” She laughed at his garbled ‘hey’ “Shh, listen. Eventually I came to realize you were smarter than I ever gave you credit for, I mean I remember how Spock was when he figured out how you beat the test.” 

Jim looked up at her, his eyes focusing on her features. She was scared, I suppose watching you Captain receive continuous torture will do that to a person. 

“He was impressed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was. He brought you up on charges because you were misusing your intellect.” She giggled again. “Something I would never attribute to you. I heard him blather on about it for hours.” 

He glanced over at Sulu who was also listening to the tale. His head did more of a limp flop than he expected, and Uhura righted him on her lap. 

“I'm thinking.” She sighed. “ I'm thinking of all the times on the Enterprise when I was scared to death and I would see you so busy at your command, and I would hear your voice from all parts of the ship, and my fears would fade. And now he is making you scream causing you such pain, but I'm not afraid.” She kissed him on the cheek, and continued running her fingers through his hair. “You keep us strong.” 

~~

“Dammit man! We can’t stay here forever. Sooner or later the Admiral is going to come back, and we’ll be sitting ducks.” The doctor said for the umptenth time. Spock heard what Jim had said before departing, that he trusted McCoy more than anyone. Spock had been contemplating his plan for a while, but it seemed foolish. 

He knew he had Valdyr to think of, but he also had Jim. Only Jim was not there, Jim had chosen to sacrifice himself. Spock was growing more and more agitated every minute that passed by. He and Jim were not bonded, he had no way to ascertain Jim’s well being. With the Doctor’s constant pestering, he felt his resolve weakening. He stood, and left McCoy with Valdyr in the room. 

“Hold on a damn minute, where do you think you are going?” McCoy grabbed him, and pulled him back into the room. Luckily Valdyr was still sleeping, he had soothing and calming thoughts until she slept. 

“Remove yourself.” Spock said, a threat in his voice. The Doctor complied immediately. “I am leaving Valdyr in your care, I must locate Jim.” Just as Spock had said that, he felt the familiar pull of a transporter beam. He quickly looked to Valdyr and was relieved to see she was also encased in the glow. 

When they rematerialized on the platform he swiftly scooped Valdyr off the floor and into his arms. She did not wake, and he was thankful for that. He made eye contact with Chekov, and felt a churning in his stomach. He looked to his left, and the spot was empty. Kirk was not in the transporter room. To his right McCoy was saying something unimportant, so Spock raised his eyes to meet Chekov’s. 

“The Captain?” He inquired. 

“He is next.” Chekov nodded, and Spock relaxed a bit. McCoy stepped of the pad, as did Spock a moment later. He watched figures materialize in front of him, and lowered his gaze to where they were clumped on the ground. 

McCoy was the first to move, helping get Jim off of Uhura, and Spock handed Valdyr off to Chekov in order to assist the doctor. 

Spock lifted the man into his arms, and Uhura got to her feet. Sulu offered Chekov a smile, and joined him behind the transporter controls. 

“Get him to sickbay.” McCoy commanded, and Spock obeyed instantly. The Lieutenant jogged beside the two men appraising them of his injuries. 

“He responds verbal cues, and his pupils still focus. He has been under extreme muscular stress for the past couple of hours.” She hurried to say, and Spock felt his blood boil. 

Once he had Jim safely deposited in a bio bed, he paused to stare. Jim was looking at him, a question in his eyes. 

“Valdyr is safely aboard.” Spock said, and Jim’s gaze looked grateful. A hint of a smile curved Jim’s lip, but quickly faded. His Captain looked exhausted. Spock caressed Jim’s cheek ignoring the others in the room. “I will bring Valdyr here, she will be glad to see you are safe.” Spock said, before departing from sickbay to return to the transporter room.

~~

Valdyr came bounding into sickbay, and jumped onto the bed with Jim. McCoy had managed to help Jim get some motor function back, but he wasn’t nearly 100 percent. He managed to hug Valdyr in a loose limb embrace. 

“No more leaving.” She chided. He laughed at her tiny scrunched up face. It was too cute not to. Spock was standing dutifully at the door, and since they were practically alone, he attempted to beckon Spock with an uplifted arm. Spock seemed to get the hint, and approached Jim. 

Jim grabbed Spock’s hand, loosely and pulled him closer. Spock stepped up close to the bed, and Jim sat up and leaned up to meet Spock halfway. The half-vulcan leaned down and kissed Jim softly. 

Jim hummed his approval, and they broke away. They remained connected at their joined hands, and Spock rubbed the back of Jim’s hand softly with his thumb. 

“I’m sorry.” Jim said, and he meant it. He knew that Valdyr and Spock would have been beyond worried for him. 

“Jim…” Spock caught Jim’s attention, speaking softly. “I wish to bond with you, if you will have me.” Spock admitted. Jim was speechless, Spock wanted to bond with him? He was elated, but also incredibly confused. 

“I’ll have you Spock.” Jim nodded, and Valdyr looked up between them. "I'll always have you." Jim looked at his mismatched family, and grinned. “When can we do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I swear I have a plan for all this extra madness. It all fits, trust me. Once again, I love reviews even criticisms. Helps me think logically ;)
> 
> Sorry to leave you hanging by the way, but that is what keeps things interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story, let me know what you think?  
> Kudos are great inspirations for an author.


End file.
